Many pump jacks of this type are widely used at various locations throughout all fields.
In some cases the belt and the pulleys are left uncovered and therefore are open to the elements where they can be damaged by water and ultra violet light.
It is highly desirable therefore to provide a suitable cover or guard both from the point of view of safety and from the point of view of protection of the devices in particular the belt. It will be appreciated that replacement of the belt is very expensive both from the point of view of the cost of the belt itself and also the labour necessary to carry out the replacement. Yet further the damaged belt can lead to significant down time with the additional cost of lost production.
Various covers have been provided for the belt generally manufactured from metal with various panels which we bolted together to form a structure substantially wholly surrounding the belt and the pulleys. The removal of the structure is therefore very complicated and as the structure is generally made of metal the elements are very heavy often requiring a crane to be moved to the remote location where the pump jack is positioned again significantly increasing the cost.